Their Future
by FairyLily23
Summary: A collection of oneshots focusing on the children of our favorite Fairy Tail mages.
1. Chapter 1: The Fated

A/N: This has been a long time coming. I have many ideas of how I believe the kids of Fairy Tail would turn out. Each chapter will be a different child. Tips would be appreciated, and no flames please. I don't own Fairy Tail, so I can't have Natsu eat them. Thanks!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 1: The Fated

Nashi Dragneel

Everyone knew it was going to happen. After the first child, they knew she wasn't far behind. The fated one, Nashi Dragneel, the future of the guild. A fire dragon slayer she became, taught by her father. Her long pink tresses blew in the breeze, her chocolate eyes shut, concentrating on summoning her flame. She was shaped by her nakama, and the passion that drove her was strong. But she wasn't a goddess. All mortals had their downfalls, and she was no exception. She was only a child, playing with her friends and living everyday like there was not a thing in the world that could hurt her. But she knew that there was, and that was her cloud. She was afraid of fighting her dad's past enemies that she heard in the tales told at night. She was afraid of spiders and other irrational things, but what scared her most of all was living without her nakama. She was fated for a reason. She smiled where others cried, and she always found a way to shine. She was special, and gorgeous and proud. She was the granddaughter of Igneel Dragneel and the second child of Natsu and Lucy. No human alive was more fated then she. But Nashi wasn't alone in her life. Her best friends and the fourth generation of Fairy Tail were strong. The guild loved, supported, and nurtured them, giving energy to the kids as if they were saplings, thirsting for water and nutrients. And Nashi thrived.

"Hey Nashi! Race you to the sakura tree!" A young blue haired girl shouted. Nashi's competitive edge got the best of her.

"It's on!" she yelled back, racing out of the guild toward the tree.

Her mother gazed after her with a smile on her face. She turned to a short blue haired woman next to her. "Remind you of anyone does she?" The woman turned back to her and smiled. "She does remind me…. Lu-chan, where is the book you borrowed last week?!" the woman exclaimed. "Levy-chan how did you get that from looking at Nashi?!" the blonde hastily replied back trying to get off the subject. "She has your eyes." She replied simply. The blonde smiled at her friend before dashing away. " I just remember I have that something to do.." The blunette stood up before shouting indignantly, "I'll get you for that Lu-chan!"

A pink haired male sipped his drink at the bar. His companion grunted. "Crazy ones eh?"

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yes, but they're our crazy ones."

Little exceeds flitted about the guild hall. Happy turned to his mate. "Carla, do you know where Aya went?" he asked, referring to their daughter. The white cat sighed in reply, "She's probably with Nashi." Carla's intuitive thoughts were usually correct.

A sky blue colored exceed sped after her partner. "Nashi! Wait up!"

Right behind her was a caramel exceed. "Ana!" she yelled, speeding away.

The cats arrived at the tree, only to see their partners engaged in a fierce battle.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Nashi moved like the wind, dodging attacks and launching some of her own. Her opponent seemed to be equally skilled in the art of combat. Knowing that the battle could go on for hours if they let it, the exceeds pulled their partners apart. "Let's go Nashi." Aya stated, before flying a safe distance away. "Natsu said that we have special training today." The pinkette perked up. She braided her hair before taking off once more. The days were long and fun-filled for Nashi Dragneel.

But then, terror struck.

Fairy Tail's enemies seemed to be pouring in from all over the world. With Fairy Tail's most powerful generation immobilized, their kids launched a counter attack. Nashi was a key part of it, and with fear in her heart, she rose to the challenge to protect the things she loved most. This 'special training' had payed off. Perhaps the most important lesson ever taught to Natsu, was then passed to his children.

Hopefully they won't be as dense as him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Nashi! Watch it!"

Maybe not.

In the heavens above Earth land, a dragon smiled down. He turned to his companions. "I think they turned out well."

His voice boomed, echoing through the sky.

A dragon with a voice like grinding metal grumbled. "Ana would have totally kicked Nashi's ass, had this mess not have gotten in the way."

Igneel roared, his temper flaring, "Nashi is the better dragon slayer!"

A calmer, more feminine dragon sighed patiently. "Do you males ever give up? It's obvious to me that they are evenly matched."

The dragons didn't notice, and continued their pointless bickering.

Oblivious to the arguing above, a squabble had started below. Nashi was blushing furiously at a boy.

"Give me that back!" She yelled, embarrassed.

The boy smirked before opening the journal.

"Nashi's Diary…" He read aloud.

The girl had had enough.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"

That was the last time he ever made that mistake, or anyone for that matter. Nashi's (bad) writing was private. Her parents found it endearing.

"You know sweetie, I used to always hurt your father when he tried reading my writing." Lucy comforted her daughter.

"Really?" Nashi whispered.

"Only every other day!" Her father grinned cheerfully. He turned to Nashi.

"In fact, she still does."

"Lucy-Kick!" Two seconds later he was on the floor.

The pinkette grinned, her smile lighting up the room.

Maybe fate wasn't such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2: The First

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! This was very hard to write, seeing as not much is known about little Asuka. This one isn't as long, but I added in hints of more children to come... I think by the time I finish this, you will be able to tell which child is my favorite.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 2: The First

Asuka Connell

She was the first child born of the new generation. The child of two guns men, she was a sharp shot. Don't let that fool you. Asuka is her own person. She is often the light of the new generation, shining down streaks of happy reasonableness to her peers. As she matured, so did her love of animals, if her early friendship of Pantherlily was a testament to that. Her magic veered of the path of her parents. She is a gun mage, but often she would take jobs to protect animals. She has developed one majorly important skill though- taking care of these animals (and people). Often times, their parents would be out on jobs and would leave their kid's in her care. Asuka's kindness has grown from the time she has spent with the children. They have helped her as she, in turn, helped them. But she has her power. As a mage of Fairy Tail, she finds her unbridled strength in protecting her family. She is sometimes seen as the 'mama bear' of the new generation.

"Asuka will you watch Nashi and Layla for me?" Lucy asked the teen. "I have another job with the team."

"Of course!" Asuka smiled. The children were very adventurous, so she would have her hands full.

Those days spent watching them as a teen, makes her the only one with a huge advantage over them, beside their parents. As a young adult now, Asuka has more things to do besides babysitting. But, with the children still coming, it seems she might not ever catch a break.

"Asuka! Can you baby sit Sora?" A young blunette asked politely.

"Romeo and I are going to go visit Porlyusica for the weekend." Asuka sighed inwardly. First Lucy, now Wendy. Sora giggled up at her. "I don't mind." She replied. It was no secret Asuka was a sucker for babies; human and animal alike. She has learned so much from the kids she partly raised. She knows every weakness of theirs and a ton of embarrassing stories. The girls go to her for advice, and her opinion is greatly valued. She would make a great mother someday. Or an eccentric aunt.

"Asuka! How does this look? Will he notice me?" A teen with dark blue hair asked.

"I can't have a love rival! He needs to want me!" Asuka smiled. These kids, growing up as they are, have traits only their parents would pass down to them.

But Asuka had one trait that she received from neither of her parents. Matchmaking.

The 4th generation had better watch out. Their trusted 'mama bear' has her own agenda.

"Layla! Would you take this to Juvia's house for me?" She asked nicely. Layla was blissfully unaware of who exactly was at that house. This was a part of another of Asuka's master plans, and usually they worked.

Asuka isn't just all about the kids though. She is a gun mage. She follows after the requip style of her mother, but works better with long distance ranges. Many call her "The Sniper". Her jobs can easily become high risk, but she works well and efficiently. Her generation knows that if anyone of them is in trouble, she will have their back. Maybe she gets these traits from the influence of Makarov. She is wise, but still young and growing. At times she will be content enough to sit back and relax with a drink, while others she will be right in the middle of the fray, laughing along with her younger peers. The kids know that if they have a problem they don't want to tell their parents, the tell Asuka. They know that she will listen.

"Asuka, I'm worried that I don't have what it takes to beat Dad's former enemies." Nashi whispered quietly. It was on the eve of the big invasion. The third generation of Fairy Tail was incapacitated for the time being. Asuka turned to her. "Didn't Natsu tell you something at your special training session? Think of that." The pinkette nodded quietly before heading back to sleep.

"I hope that makes a difference.." Asuka whispered aloud.

It did.

The next day the new generation proved themselves as they beat the crap out of their enemies, and Nashi Dragneel led the charge.

'Mama Bears' are useful.

* * *

A/N: Asuka's magic is a stretch I suppose...But I really like how her character turned out. If you have any thoughts about her, Please Review! If not I'll send the Dragneel's after you...


	3. Chapter 3: The Lynchpin

A/N: Chapter 3 is here. Keep an eye out for the new ships! This chapter develops quite a lot of characters, so be on the look out for more soon!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 3: The Lynchpin

Layla Dragneel

She was the glue. The peanut butter and jelly keeping the sandwich together. She was Layla Dragneel, eldest child of Natsu and Lucy. Her golden hair often got her mistaken for her mother, but her onyx eyes practically screamed her father. She didn't want to be a dragon slayer, much to her father's disappointment. She was a celestial mage. But she wasn't given her mother's keys. Lucy needed them still. She developed her own way of fighting with the spirits, using the magic power emanating from the new keys developed. Each key contained a spell that was forged from the original twelve. She was a mystery to most. So different from her parents, yet similar in many ways. Her rivalry turned love of the son of Gray and Juvia was proof of that. Not that she would ever say she liked him to his face.

"Hey Stripper! Put some clothes on!" A young blonde yelled.

"Shut up prissy princess!" An attractive young blue-haired boy retorted.

"Bring it Ice freak!" Layla screamed, blushing a light red.

Layla was very strong in her own right. But she was always overlooked in favor of Nashi, the "Chosen" one. This never failed to anger her. It was her storm cloud. For this reason, Layla Dragneel is determined to be the best that she can be. Why is_ she_ the lynchpin? Despite all of her faults, the one thing Layla cares about most is that her family will stay together. If her family is ever to be divided, she will be the one to unite them. She knows that Fairy Tail is strongest together.

"Hey Layla! It's time to train!" A dark haired girl growled. Her lively eyes danced playfully.

"Thanks for your help yesterday!" A younger blue haired girl smiled.

"Layla we're going! That's an order!" A girl with long blue hair barked. "Kira and I won't wait forever!"

The blonde smiled. Her connections thought the guild were deep. She even was thinking of forming a team!

"Let's get going!" She grinned that grin and sped away, her companions close behind.

Barmaid Mirajane served to her customers. "You know that their getting to that age right?" She commented to the ladies of Fairy Tail.

"What age?!" Lucy asked worriedly.

"The age that they form teams." Came Erza's low whisper.

Levy shuddered. "Can you imagine the scale of damage they will produce?"

"They might be worse than Natsu…" Cana commented thoughtfully.

"Just think, what if Nashi and Ana joined forces?" Juvia whisper-shrieked.

"I doubt that." Came a short reply that snapped the girls out of their trance.

"They are too much like their father's to ever want to join forces." Evergreen waved her fan in the air.

Unbeknownst to the women, three of Fairy Tail's youngest generation had formed a powerful team. Layla was at the center. Their parents were focused on the reckless, and forgot one important thing; the elder siblings of the reckless were plenty powerful themselves.

"Spell of the nine stars: Leo!"

"Solid Script: Hammer!"

"Heaven's Lance: Meteor!"

A combined attacked let to the tree being obliterated into tiny shreds of life. That was the mark of the new team. Team Layla!

There was only one proper way to signify the birth of a new team in Fairy Tail. That team was to take on a more difficult job than normal. Not S-class, but of a higher rank than the typical posted jobs. To obtain this, they would have to register with Mirajane.

"I will sign us up!" Layla commented cheerfully.

"You better not screw this up." The dark haired girl muttered.

Layla headed toward the guild, nerves racing through her thoughts. Her partners didn't seem to notice this change in her demeanor. _What if Mira doesn't let us form a team?_ She thought nervously. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she entered the guild.

Needless to say, they knew how to make an entrance.

Layla, shaking and sweating nervously, Kira, nonchalant, but seemingly exhausted and Avalon, as calm and collected as ever.

Their mothers seemed appalled as the trio shuffled over to Mirajane.

"We would like to form a team." Avalon stated coolly.

Jaws thundered to floor in the guild. Mira was the only one not rattled by this proclamation.

"Of course. I have a job lined up that will be perfect for you." She smiled and sent the girls on their way.

Three angry mothers stared Mira down.

"What were you thinking?!" Lucy screeched

"They will destroy any town they pass through!" Levy wailed.

"I have faith that Avalon will control them." Erza remarked, digging in to a piece of strawberry cake.

Mira simply smiled. "They are destined to be together." She said cryptically.

Meanwhile, the girls were wondering how in the hell they were supposed to complete this job. Rescue this boy? In Hargeon no less?

"This is going to be easy." Kira grumbled.

"Almost too easy." Avalon said, turning to Layla. "What do you think Mira is up to this time?"

"Knowing her, some type of crazy matchmaking."

Layla was correct. The job went without a hitch. The boy they rescued? He was really Mirajane's own son, Jason Dreyar. Avalon could probably argue that there was a pretty big hitch. She may or may not have fallen for him. Not that the stoic maiden would say anything about that certain, very, very hot lighting mage.

By the time Layla had reached the guild, she was practically asleep on her feet. Then, a person placed herself directly in her path. She jolted out of her dreamlike state. There was only one person who would be willing to fight right now.

Nashi.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nashi attacked her sister, fighting in a playful manner.

Layla dodged and fended her off, exchanging blows with Nashi. Nashi's heart and Layla's strength made them evenly matched.

But Layla had had enough. With one last "Spell of the seven stars: Taurus!" Nashi was too tired to continue.

"I'll beat you next time!" Nashi crowed before speeding away.

"I have no doubt you will." Layla whispered and then smiled. _I guess that's why I keep everyone together. Nashi rips us apart and I sew us back. Better than new sometimes._

* * *

A/N: So there is a big reason for Layla's magic. I wanted Lucy to still have the keys, but Layla to be a full fledged mage. So I actually did research and used the number of main stars in the constellation. There are millions of stars in the constellations, but picking the main stars is much more logical. The "spell" part comes from Lucy's Urano Metria. Layla's spells however, are gifts from each of Lucy's spirits. The spells have different features. Loke and Taurus' spells are for combat, etc, etc. Avalon's magic is pretty amazing as well, and it's base is from another anime. Layla ultimately knows that her magic is different and stronger than her mother's. She often will resort to hand-to-hand combat because the spells drain her. Can you guess who Kira, Avalon, and Jason are?


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebel

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Inspiration was running low and then Mashima's special chapter with what Juvia "sees"...asdfghjkl. Anyways, here is the new chapter!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 4: The Rebel

Lilyana Redfox

She was divergent, forging her own path through the world. She was short like her mother, in the shrimp stature size. But she was by no means a humble shrimp. The toss of her short blue hair and the gleam in her contrasting red eyes meant that she was ready to fight. Her name was Lilyana Redfox, granddaughter of Metalicana and youngest child of Gajeel and Levy. Her name was extra special. Lily, for her father's best friend and Ana, for Metalicana who had been her father's dragon. She was her father's daughter, with her mother's stubborn nature. It was only natural that she was to be Nashi's rival. She lived to be stronger, to be the hatchling that her grandfather could be proud of. He was dear to her heart, and his opinion was second only to her immediate family. Who would've thought that Metalicana could be a doting grandfather. Well, most of the time.

"Gajeel! Haven't you learned anything? Teach your daughter properly, she ain't gonna end up like some shithead Fire dragon slayer." A voice grumbled as her watched from the heavens above.

"Did you just call my granddaughter a shithead metal voice?!" came the booming indignant sound of the fire dragon, Igneel.

"Hell yeah I did." Metalicana grunted.

Once again, the feminine dragon stepped in. "You really need to stop with the whole "my spawn is better" thing. When Sora grows up, you'll see where they really belong."

Two sets of eyes glared at the female dragon, who just sighed.

Gajeel only grumbled at the skies above. "Ana's doing just fine."

Truly, she was. Ana was different from the rest of her generation. She practiced twice as hard and always was picking fights to improve her skills.

"One! Two! Three!" A caramel colored exceed called out to her partner.

"Aster! Slow down!" Ana complained. Aster was her partner and best friend. She was the daughter of Pantherlily, Gajeel's partner.

"Now. push-ups!" The exceed called.

The girl glared back at her partner, but complied with her request.

"Hey Aster, let's go on a job!" Ana smiled widely.

Aster sighed inwardly. Ana just wasn't ready for a strenuous job without help, and that was all Mira seemed to offer at the time. She began to run through compatible partners for Ana in her head. "Layla, Kira and Avalon already have a team, they won't want a tag-along, Iggy and Sora are too young, Jason too powerful, Asuka too busy, Mizu too fixed on Logan, Tyson too distracted- that leaves just three people: Grayson, Midori and Megan." She mumbled aloud.

"But I want to do a solo job!" Ana protested

A shadowy figure stood over her. "I'll take you, sis."

"Logan! You bastard, you scared me!" Ana exclaimed in surprise.

Aster hummed thoughtfully. Logan was certainly the smartest of the new generation, and his skill in magic would be enough to protect Ana, if she needed it.

"I approve." She stated, and they set off.

The mission was dangerous.

Ana was exhausted, the enemy was much more powerful than she had originally anticipated. Where the hell was Logan? So much for being "the brains". She hadn't seen him since they split up to pin the bad guys. Her dragon slayer senses told her that he was near, but she had no idea of telling exactly where he was.

"Iron Dragon's Demon Logs!" She launched attack after attack, depleting her strength. Looks like her stupid good for nothing brother wasn't going to show.

He was trapped. Dammit, he hadn't meant to get caught, but he was so wrapped up in his strategizing, that he walked right into it. He knew that she would be fine, and he focused all his attention on escaping.

She wasn't fine. Far from it. Her magic power was all used up. She hadn't an ounce of strength left. It was in this moment, the very first time she was faced with a drastic challenge, that she rebelled. She rebelled against the idea of staying here and failing the mission. Fairy Tail wizards did not give up. That lesson from her father's tales of old foes sang through her head. Lilyana Redfox did not give up. She stood for what she believed in and rebelled against normality. She was a survivor.

She turned her attackers and smirked. "You made a mistake messing with a Redfox!" she yowled, her powers replenished.

"Uhh Boss? She's attacking everyone! She'll free her companion soon!" a voice whispered urgently to the master.

"Let her." He stated, his voice stated cooly, oozing confidence from its shadowy depths.

Lilyana was the center of her storm, raging through the warehouse. Her red eyes were crimson, blood red with anger as she charged forward through the masses of people trying to stop her.

"Logan you idiot! You better not have gotten caught, damn it!" She screamed.

Her older brother sweat dropped. "Sorry for being late sis…" He said, calmly pushing his way through the iron barrier, as if it was playdoh. She glared at him, trying to burn holes through his head.

"Ana! Behind you!" He yelled suddenly as an enemy mage caught her off guard. The feeling of impact never came as she deftly rolled to the ground.

"Let's blow this motherfucking popsicle stand." She stated, spitting blood from her mouth. The attack had caught her jaw before she had put her scales up.

"Ana, you really have to work on your mouth. Mom's going to kill you if she hears it." Logan said pointedly.

"I hear you Logan-nii." She grumbled back, before launching back into action.

They fought their way to the center before they were faced with a terrible face.

"Looks like I get the pleasure of annihilating two thirds of the Redfox children." A creepy voice stated.

"We'll see about-" Logan's voice was cut off as he slumped to the floor, injured by an enemies hidden attack.

"LOGAN!" Ana's cries ripped from her throat to see her only brother injured and bleeding.

Her blue hair was blown about as her magical power increased.

"Ana, you only have enough strength for one more attack!" Aster yelled frantically from her position in the sky.

She seemed to ignore her partner as her power stabilized.

"You" She said, pointing to the evil mastermind, "are going down, bastard."

"Ana! What's this I hear from your brother? You need to clean up your vocabulary!" A petite blunette stared down her youngest daughter.

"Gajeel you baka! Stop teaching our daughter terrible words!"

Ana retreated to her safe place, grinning crazily. Her first major job was a success!

Nashi would be so fucking jealous.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reflection

**A/N: I can't lie, it's been a while for this story. Sorry about that, but this chapter has turned out cuter than expected, so that is a bonus. For Embersickle, Avalon is the next chapter. The next update will be sooner than this one was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 5: The Reflection

Grayson Fullbuster

He was the mirror image of his father, his reflection. Almost. He had inherited his mother's thick blue locks. His combined overall attractivess had all the girls swooning. His aloof manner turned playful when he communicated with his friends and family. It was at these times when Layla first began to fall for him.

"Oi Princess! Whatcha reading?" a young blue haired boy called out to a young blonde girl. The girl question was reading a fairy tale called "Sleeping Beauty".

"Nothing .."

He glanced over her shoulder. "I guess you really want to be a princess, huh?"

The blonde could only blush. "Yeah…."

As he aged, Grayson's aloof manner often attracted girls to the guild. One of his (major) faults that became apparent to his parents is his negligence to their attention. He, like his mother, only had the eyes for one.

"Omigosh! It's Grayson!" squealed a group of girls.

"Dammit!" Grayson muttered. He pulled his hood up over his head and rushed toward the guild. _Why can't those girls ever take a hint?_ An idea formed in his head, and he grinned devilishly.

Layla sighed. She hadn't gone on a job in ages. "Stupid Kira! She always leaves me behind." She muttered, stirring her lemonade. A loud squeal pierced the air. Confused, Layla rose from her seat and walked toward the door, which opened and a warm hand tugged her outside.

"Wha-?" She found herself surrounded by fan girls all squealing at _Grayson_? As she glanced behind her, a blush spread across her features. A certain blue haired mage grinned at her reaction.

"Listen to what I'm about to say." He called out to the girls, who immediately silenced. He wrapped his arms around Layla tightly.

"I only have the eyes for her."

The girls, chattering to each other, dispersed, leaving Layla in his embrace.

"Why did you say that? They'll think we are together." She whispered up to him, wrestling out of his grasp. "It's the truth!" he defended himself.

"Is it?" Layla stated and walked away, hurt evident in her voice.

_I just want to be with you. _His thoughts screamed. "Why can't we be together?" He called after her. She froze, and turned to face him. "You are just a cold unfeeling bastard. "

Her rejection stung. In her eyes, he was nothing but a player, going through girls like Iggy with jalapenos. To him, it was his quest to find the one, his soul mate. One of the major things Gray had fervently wished wouldn't affect his children was Grayson's biggest issue. Juvia had fixated on Gray early on, but what if his kids couldn't find _the one_? An endless sea of broken-hearted girls washed by their doorstep.

"Dammit." He cursed again. But he knew that there was no way in hell that he would give up that easily. Just as Natsu and Gray fought, Grayson and Layla loved.

He definitely was not like his parents. They knew it early on. Oftentimes Gray would question Loke about influencing his son.

" Hey pretty boy! Did you teach my son this?" He asked the lion, gesturing to the toddler leading a girl around the playground. The spirit shook his head. "You just wish your son was like me, don't you?"

"No I do not!" Gray yelled. "We don't need another playboy!"

These days, Grayson had gotten much better. After the somewhat disappearance of the fan girls, he could focus on the two most important things.

Layla Dragneel and Ice Make Magic.

The part of him that made him seem like a mirror image of his father: Ice Magic.

From an early age, Grayson knew he was going to be an ice make mage. One of the major reasons for his fan girls was the stripping aspect of an ice mage. This resemblance between father and son pleased his mother. She loved and adored the both of them, and was proud when Gray took him out on his first job.

"Grayson, remember that Ice Make magic has no limits. You have the power to create anything you want to." His father's words echoed in his head. How was his magic supposed to help him win Layla? Ice, like flowers, doesn't last forever.

"Ice Make: Rose."

Grayson flicked his messy blue hair. _I hope she'll like it. _

She didn't know what to say. To think that the ice bastard could care. He wasn't a bad person really, she argued. One time she had gone to his house on orders from Asuka, and he opened the door in only a towel. Something about stripping a lot must make you want to work out, she reasoned. There was no denying that he was good looking, if his contagion of female followers were to say something about that. Then why was she so scared of falling for him? Maybe it was the way he went through girls or nonchalantly brushed off others. She was scared of being tossed aside, discarded like the rest. Layla didn't want to be just another name on the list, a tally on the record. If he were to love her, she wanted to be a princess. Maybe that was a bit self-centered of her, but she knew in her heart that it was true. She wanted a fairy tale relationship. Which was why she was so greatly surprised when he brought her that rose. She hadn't told anyone of her desires.

She took the rose in her hand and looked up at him.

"How'd you know?" she asked, whispering.

"I pay attention to the things I like." He said, whispering back to her. "It wasn't hard, since I've always known you."

"Then why is it different now Grayson? Why me? Am I going to be another of your weeklong girlfriends? If you really know me, you know I could never be like that. I could never give my heart to someone for a while and take it back without pain. Why?" Her resolve, beginning to crack, was shattering, like the ice Grayson knew so well.

"Why now? Because now that I've found you, I'll never be the same. You are the one, the _only _one for me. " His face was inching toward her own.

"Found me?" Layla asked, confused.

"I have found my one true love." He kissed her, and the emotion he felt poured into the kiss. She was dizzy, the spark of that kiss warming her senses, like ice never could.

"You are my princess." He said, and she smiled into his lips before kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior of Dawn and Dusk

A/N: This chapter will be in two parts, but the rest will be in a different character's point of view. Special thanks to Embersickle for help with Avalon's characterization, because we all know that the Jerza children would be incredibly amazing. This chapter is probably one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 6: The Warrior of Dawn and Dusk

Avalon Mavis Fernandes

She was both light and dark, encompassing what her parents tried so hard to be inside of her. She was dusk, the time after day but before night. But she was also the dawn, the time of sunrise, the fresh start of a new day. Avalon was a warrior, as expected, considering her lineage, but she was also a young woman, growing up in times of celebration and reunion. She lived to fight with her team on behalf of Fairy Tail, and always was focused and calm in doing so. As composed as she may be, Avalon was still susceptible to Lady Love's mysterious ways. After the team's first, fateful, job, Layla had called for a sleepover. It was to be held at Avalon's house, as it was the only one without annoying siblings running underfoot. On the way to Avalon's house, Kira met up with Layla.

"Why the sudden sleepover?" She grumbled; clearly still tired after the intense interrogation her parents had drilled into her after the job.

Layla's eyes twinkled as she answered, "She is in to Jason. I can feel it."

Kira only raised an eyebrow as they walked up to the path and into the house.

Avalon, upon hearing their arrival, glanced up from the book she was reading. "My parents are on a mission, so we have the house to ourselves." Another (somewhat surprising) trait she had received from her mother was the love of romance novels. Avalon seemed to enjoy the cute relationship kind to her mother's more raunchy preference.

Layla took the statement as the "ok" to do anything, and swung herself up on the Fernandes' kitchen counter. Kira walked over to the warrior maiden and took the book from her grasp.

"Interrogation Time." The two stated in sync, their eyes boring holes into the blue-haired warrior. Avalon arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by "interrogation" ?" she replied, clearly not fazed by her teammates attempts of distraction.

Kira looked her dead in the face.

"You like Jason."

The normally stoic maiden was having a hard time fighting off the blush that threatened to overtake her features. She wisely chose not to gratify that question with a response and instead remained silent. Layla only sighed at Avalon' s sudden unwillingness to speak. She exchanged a glance with Kira, and then turned back to the girl.

"Why don't we go on another job tomorrow?" Kira suggested, shooting a glance at Layla.

"That's a great idea!" Layla replied, and the two dropped the subject for the rest of the evening.

As the sun rose the next morning Mirajane was just beginning to set up the guild's bar for the day. Certain members were known for starting the intoxicants very early. She picked up a clipboard that was covering some jobs that needed to be posted. One of these jobs caught her eye: "Storm Mage Needs Capture! Stop his reign of terror!" It read. A devious plan began to form in the matchmaker's brain, and she smiled, a glint in her eye. She read over the flyer; the job was in a town a couple hours away by train, and required a group of mages. The paper also said something about the mage being very hard to locate, but it rewarded handsomely, a good amount for everyone who participated in the capture. _Perfect._

Avalon trudged to the guild, wiping sleep from her eyes. _Layla shouldn't be allowed to be so cheery in the morning._ Her thoughts rang true as Layla dragged her into the guild. Avalon decided that she would need a strawberry smoothie before going on some type of crazy job with her team. Kira didn't seem to be faring any better.

Layla's onyx eyes shone as her team entered the guild. Mirajane was wiping down the bar, preparing for the daily intake of customers. Her husband, Laxus Dreyar, was lounging up on the top floor, surveying the guild below. More members trickled in as she took in the morning sight. She dragged her teammates up to Mira.

"We would like some help in picking a job. " She smiled at the woman, happiness bubbling up from her soul. Mira picked up on that, and handed her a job perfect for Avalon's team.

"Thank you Mira, We'll take it." Avalon stated, her calm demeanor seeping back into her speech.

"There is one condition." Mirajane continued, "You need to take Jason with you."

Avalon kept a straight face. "Why is that?" She asked, as the mage in question made his way over to the girls. Jason was known to be reclusive when on a team.

Kira quickly put two and two together. She nodded quickly to Layla and Mirajane, and she dragged the warrior out of the guild. "It doesn't matter…" She said to Avalon's accusatory glare. Layla grabbed a bag seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to Jason. "Make yourself useful." She grinned, winking. "Its Avalon's." Jason ran his fingers through his hair, before picking up the bag. _What the hell does she put in this thing? _He wondered, before running to catch up with the trio.

The train ride was long and awkward, and when the group finally arrived at the cloudy town, they couldn't have been happier. Jason, being the eldest, attempted to take control.

"Let's –"

Two voices rang out simultaneously. Avalon whipped around, her blue hair streaking out behind her. Chocolate eyes flashing, she addressed him, "Perhaps a member of the original team should take control, seeing as this is _our_ job."

"Perhaps the one with the most experience should lead, and don't forget you need me to find this mage." Jason retorted, his blue eyes glaring fiercely down at her. His taller stature made it difficult for Avalon to be intimidating.

After sharing a look with her companion, Layla interrupted the stare down. "I'll go collect the job information and meet with you guys back at the forest, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and dragged Kira with her.

Jason and Avalon were alone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fabled

A/N: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Yes, Jason's name is a Percy Jackson reference. To explain Avalon's magic in greater detail, search Lancer from Fate Zero. She fights similarly to him, but she has a red offensive lance and a blue defensive lance. Heheh red and blue... Anyway, what she wears is also mostly what he wears, just more feminine and kinda 3DMG style from Attack on Titan. (Gotta love those animes...) Also, her hair is in the _beginning_ GMG Erza style, i.e, the ponytail. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 7: The Fabled

Jason Makarov Dreyar

He was the strength of the guild. Jason, son of Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar, great-grandchild of the great Makarov Dreyar. As one of the more mature (and older) members of the new generation, he was looked up to by the many younger. Just as he inherited the best traits of his parents, (Mirajane's kindness, Laxus' loyalty and their combined overall strength) Jason also inherited the worst. Thankfully this terror wasn't explicitly evident in his day-to-day manner, but everyone snaps.

They were alone. That blue haired warrior pissed him off. Sure she was strong and talented and beautiful… _Where did that come from?_ Jason shook his head, clearing his thoughts. There was no way he could locate anything with her around. He turned suddenly, scaring the girl.

Avalon arched a blue eyebrow. The pair was walking to the forest in which the mage was supposedly hiding out.

"Have you finally realized that you are wrong?" She asked, with a toss of her long glossy hair. His blue eyes narrowed as he replied." And you are perfect all the time?" She only glared back at him, her eyes flashing with unspoken fury.

"Hey Layla, how do you think the lovebirds are doing now? Ten jewels say they are at each others throats." Kira grunted, making a small conversation.

"They definitely have chemistry." Layla replied, smiling a little.

"Speaking of chemistry, what's going on with you and Ice Boy? He seemed awfully friendly when we left." The solid script mage flipped the subject on its head.

Layla blushed red. "He's my boyfriend."

Jason froze. Not because of Avalon, but of his senses becoming aware of an unwelcome presence. He tensed immediately before knocking her to the ground; burnt grass was all that was left of where they had been standing.

"Jason! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Avalon whispered heatedly, gesturing to their rather compromising position. The blonde didn't say anything, instead getting off of her and stalking over to where he had set down her (heavy) bag. He silently drew out two large lances from within it. These heavenly lances were Avalon's precious weapons. They both had the ability to requip to different forms, much like her mother's own armor. He tossed them to her, and she caught them on reflex. Jason locked eyes with Avalon, and they nodded. Energy gathered around the two as they channeled their magical power. The air around Jason crackled with electricity as the unwelcome presence was finally unveiled from the shadows. A man stepped forth from the shadows and launched himself at Avalon with his sharp sword leading the charge. Avalon brought up her blue spear in defense, yelling out, "Adamantine!" The effects were immediate.

Jason attempted to concentrate, but the scene before him was magnetic, impossible to look away from. Avalon had requipped into her fighting gear, a tight body suit, with light armor padding. A belt encircled her waist, the holsters for her lances empty. Her blue hair whipped around in the breeze from her transformation, settling in its ponytail. She swung her two lances, one in each hand, and pointed them directly at her opponent. Her heeled fighting boots made appear taller and more menacing, her strength appealed to Jason.

"Surrender to Fairy Tail." Her words, little but strong, combined with the fierce glare from her chocolate eyes should have made the enemy quake in fear. Instead, the cocky bastard had the nerve to raise his sword to the sky. He whispered incoherent words, and Jason felt a tingling sensation. _Lighting. _

"You have just made a grave mistake." The first words he had spoken since his argument with Avalon rang out in the forest. She turned suddenly, nodding to him, already anticipating his plan. Magical energy gathered as the lighting struck him, fueling him with even more power. He smirked and with a glance at Avalon, they both leapt forward.

Jason's fists crackled with lighting. The effortless teamwork with Avalon was certainly surprising, but there was no way he was going to complain. Their opponent was gaining power by the second, reaching the point where the possibility that the mage could overwhelm them was turning into a probability. The man let out a yell, knocking Avalon to the ground. Before Jason could react, he felt a punch to his gut.

Spitting blood from his mouth, Jason shuddered. _If I come home without Avalon, I'm fucked. Her parents would murder me. _

He gathered his strength and straightened up. What happened next changed his opinion of Avalon for the rest of his life.

The warrior had risen faster than him, and was launching herself back her enemy. She slashed, first with her blood red lance, inflicting the greatest amount of pain.

"Lighting Empress!" She screamed.

He flashed back to their earlier train ride.

"_Avalon's really talented, Her lances can support other types of magic in battle, making them twice as deadly." _

"Dreyar!" She yelled again, and he was prepared.

"On it!" He replied, clearing his mind.

"Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" He launched an electric spear at the storm mage.

"Lance of the heavens: Meteor!"

Avalon threw her red lance in the air, fusing it with his magic. Something that Jason hadn't noticed earlier became evident during the fusion. The demon qualities from his mother's magic often were displayed in his powerful attacks. This, combining with Avalon's blazing red formed a streak of red magenta that annihilated their enemy.

Avalon and Jason fell to the ground, breathing hard. It was then when the sun made its appearance, streaming out from behind the clouds, a sign that the job was done. Avalon stood and retrieved her lances, sheathing them on her belt. She extended her hand out to her partner, and Jason took it, grasping her hand fully in his own.

_It's warm.._ She realized, blushing a faint shade of red.

As Jason rose, he took in the sight before him. Avalon was panting slightly, a light blush spanning her cheeks. There was no denying that she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

"Avalon?" He spoke her name and her heart raced. He stroked her cheek, pulling a stray blue hair out of her face.

She looked up into his blue eyes, locking them with her brown ones.

"We should probably tie that guy up before he escapes." He whispered, gazing at her lips. With great difficulty, he removed himself of the close proximity to Avalon, and walked over to where the mage was lying, defeated. After securing the mage to the tree, Jason turned to face her, only to find the sharp tip of a blue lance poking his throat.

"What makes you think you can just walk away from me Jason Makarov?" The fierce gaze from her eyes nailed him in place. She swung her lance back and sheathed it, still advancing on him. She undid her hair, letting the blue locks cascade down. The sunlight caught her red tattoo as she neared him.

"I thought I was the leader." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him downward so that he was inches away from her lips.

"I'm not sure about-" She cut him off, effectively shutting him up by pressing her lips to his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Avalon was the first to break the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling into his chest. He hugged her, loving the feel of their embrace.

She could hear his heart beating fast, and she knew hers matched his. He gazed down at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Layla dragged Kira along to the meeting place, and stopped suddenly.

"Looks like I owe you ten jewels." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: The Underdog

A/N: New chapter! With the explanation of names, Midori is an alcohol beverage. You'll most likely see what I did there. This character is the underdog, but that might not be as evident as I hoped. Jack is a reference to Jack Daniels as well, just coming up with names. See the ships?

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 8: The Underdog

Midori Groh

She was grossly underestimated. People overlooked her, and seemed to see right past, But she was not to be taken lightly. She was to be taken in shots, as was customary for one of her lineage. Midori Groh, the only child of Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh. She was the underdog, the least likely, and the last one you'd expect. But she was strong. The grandchild of the great Gildarts Clive, she had an untapped strength inside her, just waiting to flow out and manifest itself. It was when she had her first "accidental" taste of alcohol that it came to the surface. A young card mage at the time, she had no idea the power it had awakened inside her. When she becomes of a legal age, the magic will most likely flow to the surface. Time will tell. Her headstrong, fiery, "wild" nature is evident. It shows through the clothes she wears, and the toss of her curly ebony hair. She, as one of the many Fairy Tail girls, was very much a beauty. Midori would dress in the rich colors of red and blue, emphasizing her persona and place in the guild. But as a member of Fairy tail, she too has a cloud, and it comes in the form of an identity crisis. A choice she had to make, between two very different guilds. Her mark is on her back, hidden from view. Maybe if you knew her, she'd tell you, why she second-guesses herself, and why she wonders if she really belongs.

As one of the older members of the newer generation, Midori found her circle of friends quite limited. Being older than Jason but younger than Asuka, she often found herself alone, without the company of others her age. These times brought her closer to her magic of the cards.

"Midori!" Asuka called suddenly, startling the girl out of her studies. "Can your cards predict compatibility?" That question struck a thought in Midori. She certainly hadn't tried before, and it was worth a shot. She considered the idea, thinking it was a good way to get closer to the others all the while getting more practice with her magic.

"I don't know, Asuka, but I'll try!" she grinned teasingly, already wondering how much chaos compatibility readings would dump onto Fairy Tail.

"So who's compatibility do you want to know?" she asked Asuka.

"Mizu, definitely! I have always wondered how her chasing after Logan would go.." she smiled at her new partner in crime. Midori glanced approvingly at her readings. Some familiar faces flashed by in the cards, and some more surprising pairings were revealed. She could only hope that they would one day prove to be true. One pairing involving herself was so surprising that she denied even seeing it. That experience alone gave her a new friend, whose companionship she would treasure forever.

Midori was also faced with a problem unique to her alone. Her parents were of two different guilds, and that could potentially cause major heartbreak. Cana would often hang out at the bar at Fairy Tail, whereas her father would pass out at Quarto Cerberus. This would put stress on Midori, who often had to go collect her parents at the late hours in the morning. They had gotten better than in their youth because after she was born, Cana had to limit her consumption, and Bacchus had to please her wish of not becoming a major temptation.

But still, her parents were less than perfect, and she often found herself in the company of her grandfather, Gildarts. Her power grew from her constant exposure to him, and most of her best memories were of them together.

"Grandpa! Take me on a job!" Midori would shake her ebony hair out of her face and smile.

Gildarts, knowing all too well the dangers of taking a young one out, could only smile and shake his head, diverting her attention elsewhere. Instead, he would take her to visit her father's guild, where, incidentally, she met _him._

Since Quarto Cerberus was an all male guild, females weren't allowed on the premises except if they were advertising for a job or had business with Master Goldmine. Midori and Cana were the only exceptions. One of the conditions Bacchus had stated when he married Cana was that she and any of their children would always be welcome, otherwise, he had stated firmly, not under the influence, he would leave the guild and join Fairy Tail.

So, when Midori visited with her family, the guild was thrown into fits of raucous celebration, comparable to Fairy Tail's normal routine.

Now grown up, her visits often were short and to the point, unless _he_ got in her way.

_He,_ was the aloof and rather insufferable in her opinion, Jack Goldmine, grandson of the guild master himself. Jack was quite the mystery to Midori, with his confusing nature when dealing with her. Today was no different.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair nervously, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her into a semi-dark closest.

"Midori, I want you to have this." He placed a red bracelet with spikes around her wrist. The bracelet was reminiscent of a dog collar, dogs being the theme of Quarto Cerberus. She could only gaze up questioningly at him, searching his (admittedly handsome) face for an answer.

"I just don't want you to forget this guild, Midori. You have people who care for you here." He supplied, seeing her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, and cupped her cheek, bringing them closer. Midori tensed at his sudden movement, then relaxed into his touch.

"Jack!" A voice called out, interrupting the moment. They jumped apart, and he locked eyes with her before leaving the room. _I just don't get that guy. _Midori wondered. _What does he want from me? _She touched the bracelet at her wrist. One thing was for sure. There was no way she was going to forget him anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Chameleon

A/N: Well this chapter was unexpected. His name, Tyson, is a reference to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, which was really amazing. He turned out a lot different then his namesake, so for those of you who have not read it, it's fine. To clarify, Tyson is a takeover mage, but that never comes up. He is also slightly older than Jason by a couple of months. So, yeah! Thanks for all the favorites/follows/views/reviews. You guys are amazing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 9: The Chameleon

Tyson Strauss

He was ordinary, able to blend in to any social scene. Tyson Strauss, only child of Elfman and Evergreen, had a unique ability that came in handy with his generation. The variety of ages often resulted in gaps of close-knit friends, and Tyson was gifted with the chance to make many friends. But for some reason unbeknownst to him, he could not get close to _her. _

Tyson Strauss had a problem. He was surrounded by blooming relationships, those of his cousin, Jason, and his many friends, Avalon, Grayson, Layla, Kira and even Midori. But he could not make the one relationship he wanted to happen work.

Asuka Connell, daughter of the famous gun mages and eldest of the newest generation didn't seem to notice him.

He had tried seemingly everything. First he went to her best friend, Midori, and discovered that she was too wrapped up in her own issues to be of any help. Next he had tried asking Asuka's oldest friend, the exceed Pantherlily. He had recommended just asking her outright, which threw Tyson for a loop. He knew that that was the most manly thing to do, but the very thought still terrified him. He disregarded the cat's advice and continued down the chain of friends until her reached the mastermind herself, Mirajane Dreyar. This was the woman who basically created her own relationship and happiness with her husband, Laxus, from the ground up. It was surprising to the older generation to see the poor naïve young one go to the demon matchmaker for help.

"Aunt Mira, will you help me with something?" It had started with a simple offhanded question from the teen, who was nonchalantly leaning up against the bar.

The woman, who had a very good idea where this conversation was headed, offered her ear. Who was she to give up a chance on matchmaking, let alone it being with her only nephew?

"It sounds like you need to get her on a job, or somewhere where she is comfortable." As she spoke the words, a devious plan formed in her head.

"Tyson, clear your schedule for tomorrow." With those parting words, she whisked away, in search of a young mage with long dark hair.

Tyson flicked his brown hair out of his dark eyes. The worry was off his shoulders, and he could relax for the time being.

Mirajane strode to a secluded corner of the guild. There sat Midori Groh, the teen who was key in making her next scheme become a reality.

"How would you like to help me make your best friend the happiest she's ever been?" The demon offered up details of the plan, trying to entice the young card mage.

After hearing out the older woman's plan, only three words came to Midori's mind.

"It's about time." One of the potential couples that her cards predicted was Tyson and Asuka. They had personalities that fit each other perfectly, almost exact soul mates, an aspect rarely found in a lifetime. Midori nodded her head, and the two spent the rest of the evening planning out the event.

The next day when he awoke, Tyson was instructed by his father to "dress and smell nice." Courtesy of his aunt's meddling, he supposed. After arriving at the guild he made his way over to her. She smiled a sunny grin at him before handing him a list.

"You and Asuka are going shopping. She's old enough to buy alcohol right? Cana exhausted our stock _again._" Tyson stared at her blankly before glancing around the guild, his eyes searching for the gun mage.

"She's meeting you there silly." Midori stated clearly, her voice ringing out from her secluded corner, a hint of mischief in its tone.

"Go get her!" His cousin Jason called out, a rare thing. Tyson whipped around and before his questioning gaze could spot him, Layla shoved him out the door, urging him onward.

He found himself browsing Magnolia's markets, searching for the flash of her sunny smile. Ahead of him, Asuka turned around to face him, dressed in a beautiful pink sundress, her hair free of its usual braid.

Tyson was blown away. Her kind nature and easy beauty had captivated him from the start, but this was too much. _Screw Shopping._ He thought, grabbing her hand and racing to the park. _It's time to be a man._

Asuka was a bit clueless in this situation, only told by her best friend that she was going somewhere with Tyson, and that she needed to dress nice. She had always admired Tyson's amiable manner and friendly actions toward everyone, but had distanced herself because she knew that he would only want to be friends, and there was no way her heart could handle that. Instead, she threw herself into interactions with only Midori and the youngest, choosing not to acknowledge his advances toward friendship.

So when she found herself being dragged through the stalls of a market in Magnolia, her surprise was practically spilling out of her. "Tyson." She whispered.

He spun around to face her, having arrived at their intended destination.

"Asuka Connell, I'm in love with you." He said, not holding back a second, being very manly for his seventeen years of life.

She blushed, a faint red staining her cheeks. He searched her face for a reaction, desperately wanting to know what she thought.

"Tyson, I don't think you want to chose me. I'm three years older than you, and I- " She stopped suddenly as he walked toward her and stopped directly in front. She looked up into his eyes, afraid of his answer.

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses brushing.

"Asuka Connell, I want to be with you, and whatever stupid reason you come up with won't stop me from trying." His breath washed over her as her heart rate increased. His hands cupped her cheeks and went to her hair.

"I guess I better give up on the reasons then." She replied as they slowly closed the distance between them, lips brushing, making contact. He broke into a smile, before suddenly cursing.

"We still have to go shopping!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Sidekick

A/N: Chapter 10 already? Oh wow... Anyway, to be clear, Kira is a pretty calm person by nature, just in case that doesn't get across. This story was originally projected to be 15 chapters, but I'm thinking of doing a special chapter with everyone together. Any thoughts on that would be appreciated, thank you. Also, thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and favorited this story. I love you all!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 10: The Sidekick

Kira Belle Redfox

Isolation. The eldest daughter of Gajeel and Levy, Kira often found herself isolated from the rest. Kira, for Kurogane, and Belle for the fairy tale princess, as her parents were never short in creativity for the names of their children, albeit Logan's normal one. Kira's isolation wasn't from people per say, but at the same time it was. After all, she would always be the fifth wheel in a group of happy couples. Her two best friends and teammates were both happily in love with their new boyfriends. She was happy for them, she truly was, but privately she couldn't understand the draw of such messy and uncoordinated creatures boys were. Seriously, what they saw in them, she would never know. But with her team members constantly busy with their significant others, she was left to her own devices. Kira was the sidekick to her friends adventures in love, only supporting the two in each of their endeavors, and never receiving any of the special love of her own. (Not that she was particularly interested at the moment, because she wasn't.)

"Kira! Help Me! I have a date with Grayson today and I have no idea what to wear!" Layla invaded the Redfox household, distress emanating from her very being.

"Get in line." Avalon muttered.

"Are you really sure you should be asking me that question?" Kira directed at Layla, then to Avalon.

"You two do realize that I have the least experience with the male gender, right?" Avalon nodded to the solid script mage's statement.

"Sheesh."

After shooing her teammates from her house, Kira made a firm resolution in her mind.

She was going to go on a job.

By herself.

It would be a nice chance to get away from everyone for a while, and earn a little money on the side. Smoothing down her long dark hair, she grabbed her bag and left for the guild.

Upon arriving at the guild safely, Kira surveyed the hall. Her younger sister, Ana, was sending glares across the room at a very tense Nashi. As she approached the bar, her keen hearing caught snippets of the end of Midori's conversation. The voice on the other end of the cellphone seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"Midori! Your dad passed out _again._" It was masculine, and Kira barely made out the response.

"Jack, when is that ever news? I'll be over there later today, okay?" The rest of the conversation was lost as Mirajane looked expectantly at her.

"Come to pick up a job Kira?" The barmaid asked, shifting through a pile of paper that was stacked neatly on the bar.

"Yes, actually. It's getting hard to breathe in here." The solid script mage grumbled, her eyes cast down. She turned, gazing behind her at the guildhall. The same guildhall that seemed to be littered with couples. Jason and Avalon were discussing battle tactics, the latter genuinely interested in the topic. Tyson, Layla and Asuka were announcing things for Grayson to cast in ice, laughing when his creations of some of the animals turned out horrible. Kira directed her attention to her brother, who had his nose in a book, not noticing Mizu's softened gaze. Even Iggy and Sora were playing happily together in a corner, oblivious to the hustle around them. Lucy glanced at her son affectionately.

Kira shook her head and returned back to focus on Mira.

"Here is a job that will be perfect for you. Your task is to retrieve an old book from these ruins." The demon instructed.

"Great Mira." She gave a nod of thanks.

"There is a catch, many people are after the same thing, so watch your back." The white haired woman called after her.

"I'll be fine." Kira waved over her shoulder and walked out of the guild.

An hour later, she was cursing the demon.

"Many people will be after the book she says. Geez, she could have given me a scale." Kira had the unfortunate luck of running into five separate organizations after the same book. _I wonder what kind of book this is. _Millions of thoughts mulled around in her head as she glanced at the hardback in her grip. It sure was a fight to get it, and it was all down hill from here, right?

"And what is a young girl like you doing with such a great masterpiece of our time?" A man emerged from the shadows, his course red hair flopping in his face. He drew a sharp, steady sword from its scabbard on his belt.

"Of course then it's just going to make it easier to annihilate you." He charged Kira with a maddened look in his eyes.

"I am Neromae, and there is no way you can stop me from taking that book!"

Kira's eyes brightened. "Finally someone who can make it worth my while."

"Solid Script: Sword!" She brought it up just in time to parry the attacker's blows.

She attacked again and again, only to be blocked. He truly was a great swordsman.

But her training from Fairy Tail was nothing to be laughed at. She swung harder and faster, forcing him to exert more effort, tiring him.

Neromae gathered his last remaining energy in order to make a final attempt at the book.

He swung his sword, and a sharp clang resonated through the air, with a shattering noise following. A cloud of dust rose around them as he called out to her.

"I bet that shattered your cheap word sword. Nothing can beat real steel!" He laughed maniacally.

"And that, my friend, is where you are wrong. There is something that can beat real steel." She pointed her sword at him, drawing blood from his nose. The dust settled, revealing his sword in pieces on the ground.

"A dragon's iron is pretty strong, don't you think?" She grinned, a wild look in her hazel eyes. She disappeared suddenly with a "Solid Script: Smoke!" to cover her back.

Reflecting on her adventure that night, she thought about her current situation.

If her job today had been to prove something, she figured, it had.

_Even sidekicks can be heroes. _


	11. Chapter 11: The Droplet

A/N: You guys have no idea how songs with rain I listened to while writing this chapter. I recommend "Let The Rain" by Sara Bareilles. Mizu has Juvia's magic, and can manipulate the temperature of it at will, so she can create ice. Thanks for all of you who took the time to read this. I love you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 11: The Droplet

Mizu Fullbuster

When the rain comes down, she dances. When the rain comes down, he barricades himself in the library, under a mountain of books, listening to the pitter-patter against the windows, thinking of her. As the rain pours, she smiles, reveling in the joy of the water cascading down her face. As the rain pours, he grins, knowing she is out there in the thick of it, probably skipping around like a fool. When the rain stops, she returns to her normal state of being, thinking of him. When the rain stops, he returns back to his book, studying magic without abandon, but knowing that she'll be there soon.

Mizu Fullbuster realizes that she is in love with her best friend on a rainy day. Rushing to get out in the rain as usual, she collides into him, raindrops falling on his face. She reaches to wipe them away, but stops. Logan Redfox looks better with the droplets on his skin, she decides. His eyes connect with hers, gazing questioningly. She blushes and races away, to play in the rain and exist in a state of euphoria.

Logan Redfox realizes he is in love with his best friend on a sunny day. He finds himself wishing it would rain, so that he could see the real her. He always wondered how the rain didn't go away when she was out in it; because her smile was so bright the sun would surely shine through.

Juvia smiled at her daughter. Mizu seemed to come alive in the rain. "My little droplet." She would always coo at her baby girl. Mizu was born in the middle of a legendary thunderstorm, and her effulgence was always most evident in the middle of a great rain.

Juvia's friendship with Gajeel only strengthened when she raised her children. With the both of them raising two kids at roughly the same time (though Gajeel's third came quick after his second) they could relate with similar experiences. It was of no major surprise that their two children would spend time together. The surprise was exactly how _much_ time.

A blue haired woman rushed into the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Mirajane!" She called out, obviously distressed. The woman to whom she had called out appeared in flash.

"Yes Juvia?" She answered.

"Have you seen Mizu anywhere?" Juvia heaved out, her breaths coming in short gasps. She seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

"Juvia, she's in the library." Levy called out from her spot by the bar, looking up from her book.

The rain woman nodded in appreciation of the petite woman's words as she sped toward the library. Upon arriving, she couldn't help but smile happily at the sight that greeted her. Her daughter was lying on the library floor, her dark hair spread out around her. She clutched a book in her hand and was facing a dark haired boy, whose red eyes roamed over the sight fondly. He brushed away a stray curl before returning to his books.

Juvia quietly entered the room, trying hard not to disturb Mizu's slumber. She approached Logan and whispered a few words.

"Gray-sama and I are going on a picnic. Please watch over Mizu for us."

The dark-haired boy nodded in response, before turning his gaze back to his books.

Juvia breathed a small sigh of relief and headed back out to meet with the love of her life.

Blue eyes fluttered open to greet the sunlight. Mizu yawned and stretched quietly, sitting up on the cushy chair. _Wait a second…. A chair?_

Now fully awake, she took in her surroundings. Books were piled everywhere as the morning sun filtered through the windows, illuminating the room. Her eyes widened as she found her gaze resting upon the sleeping form of a young teenage boy.

_What's Logan doing here?_ She wondered. A blush overtook her cheeks as the realization hit her. _He must have moved me from my spot on the floor. _The boy in question was awakening himself, rising from his dream. Mizu blushed harder and fled the scene, her dark hair streaming out behind her. Having reached the safety of her own home, she collapsed on her bed. Many thoughts raced through her head, powering her brain. Mizu Fullbuster was the kind of girl to fully analyze the situation before making her move. Her magic raced through her as she form drops of water and froze them, creating a diagram of sorts. Her concentration ebbed away as the ridiculous nature of the whole deal hit her.

"I like Logan."

From that day forward, everything was a lot more difficult for Mizu. She didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with him, even if that meant not confessing her love. The one thing she could do was to talk to him whenever possible, as just seeing his face made her feel better. The difference from her parents scared her. Her mother had done the exact opposite of her, after all. Juvia had chosen to pursue Gray openly, whereas Mizu was trying her best to keep her feelings a secret. She did the only thing that she could think of next. Mizu went to the one person that always gave the best advice. Asuka Connell.

"Talk to your mother? What kind of advice is that?" She shook her head and went off her pursuit of her mother. Mizu found her cooking in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family.

"Mom, theoretically, if you liked someone who was your best friend, how would go on pursuing them without destroying your friendship?" Her blue eyes were clouded with worry as she awaited the answer.

Juvia set down the pan before replying, "The best thing to do is to be confident. Don't be afraid of rejection and put your friendship on the line. If you truly like this guy, it is better to give it your all then to never say anything Mizu." Mizu's eyes lit with determination as she rushed out of the house.

"There is something I have to do!" She called over her shoulder. Gray, who had passed her, called out after her, "Don't be late for dinner!"

In her haste to get to the guild before dark, Mizu stumbled and fell, landing into a puddle. Thunder boomed above her as the skies darkened and rain poured forth. A hand reached out to her, and she took it, rising from the ground.

"Logan, I need to tell you something." They stood in the pouring rain, soaking them to the skin. His red eyes widened as they met her honest blue ones.

Mizu had always been the brightest in the middle of a storm.


	12. Chapter 12: The Brains

A/N: This took so long. Sorry everyone! I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for staying with me. There are only 3/4 more chapters left. I can't believe it. I really enjoyed writing their banter. These two were fun! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 12: The Brains

Logan Redfox

Even Logan, the brain of Fairy Tail, wasn't fully equipped to deal with this situation.

Logan Redfox was a creature of habit. It was his daily routine to go to the guild's library and research magic. Of course, there was a part of his routine that just _happened_ to reoccur everyday. His interactions with Mizu Fullbuster happened totally by chance. He would sit at his table and she would be across the room, studying records of past jobs. It only took simple communication, just little hints that the other was still there. Their gazes would meet, and then flick away. Just that acknowledgement was enough. But her presence was magnetic to him. He found himself glancing up more often, checking to see if she was there. If it rained, he sat in the window seat, hoping to get a glimpse of her. Logan wondered if there was anything else that made her come so _alive. _So he did the smartest thing he could think of. He challenged her to a battle.

The sun that day was bright, streaming down on the clearing where they would spar. She had pulled her dark curls into a ponytail, but a couple escaped to frame her face. "Ready to start Logan?" Mizu called from her side.

Logan nodded, his red eyes flashing as their battle began.

The nature of their battle was very interesting to say the least. Both were very analytical people by nature, so each attack was carefully calculated. Logan was at the natural disadvantage due to his iron magic, but his strategizing put him on even ground. His thoughts were fast paced and frequent, racing through his head.

_Mizu's magic makes her at a definite advantage. I'm going to have to find a way to combat the rust. _Then it hit him. _Speed._

"Iron Make: Lance!" He yelled, launching a big spear of sorts in her direction, confident she would find a way to deal with it. She did. Mizu threw up her hand, and water came from her magic circle. She made another complicated hand motion, and the water's temperature rose, creating rust on the iron. She kept her concentration and the iron shattered. This time, he launched another spear, but faster, until she couldn't keep up. They were both exhausted.

"Nice Job Mizu!" Logan called, rising from the ground. She glowed at his praise. Any sort of compliment was an honor coming from him. Logan's ingenuity and prowess in battle put him as one of the leading wizards of the new generation.

So why was the skilled, highly logical member of the next generation speechless?

It probably had something to do with the fact that his best friend had just run up to him. In the middle of a rainstorm. Knowing Mizu, anything could happen.

"What do you need to tell me?" He spoke quietly, barely being heard from over the rain.

Mizu had worked up the courage to get this far. There was no way she was going back now. But still, her hands shook nervously as she carefully formulated her next couple sentences.

"Um, Logan, theoretically if you had a best friend who liked you, how would you react?" She shifted her weight anxiously. She knew she was being obvious, but what better way to come across?

"Well, theoretically, I probably would turn them down." His gaze left her face and trailed to the ground.

Shock hit Mizu. She felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her chest. All of a sudden she couldn't lift her stare from the ground. "It was all theoretical anyways." She muttered, and the rain continued to fall. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, but the feeling of Logan's hand stopped her. Mizu froze.

"Theoretically, if my best friend liked me, I would probably turn them down." He spoke, his voice clearly heard by her.

"I would turn them down because there already is someone for me."

Mizu whipped around to face him. She had never before considered the possibility of Logan liking anyone at all. _He really just spends time with me. Some of the guys too, I guess, but mostly me. Then why haven't I noticed? Who is it that Logan likes?_

At this point in time, her dark hair was plastered to her clothes. Mizu was soaked to the bone, and Logan was easily just as wet. It continued to pour and puddles were forming in the street.

Her blue eyes bored holes into his. Curiosity was written all over her face,

"Theoretically, you owe me an explanation."

He blushed before beginning, "I like you. So if, theoretically, my best friend told me they liked me, I would tell them I liked someone else. That someone else is you. " He stopped again before rushing the last part.

"I wouldn't need a best friend if I had you."

Now Mizu was really confused. "So you like me too?" She whispered, just above the sound of the pouring rain.

Logan nodded, and they blushed. Their eyes met before both returning to the ground.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"For the 'smartest' of us, you sure can be stupid sometimes." A small smile spread

across her face.

"You'll pay for that Mizu!" The awkward feeling dissolved as he splashed in a puddle, soaking them further.

"It seems you forget who you are dealing with Mister Redfox." She chastised him. A giant wave of water splashed him. She had drained all the puddles for her own conventional use.

Then the clumsy Mizu met her end. Slipping ever so gracefully in a puddle of her own invention, she almost face planted. Logan, of course, caught her. (Redfoxes have great reflexes)

Realizing the ridiculous manner of the whole situation, they couldn't contain themselves. Mizu's laughter rang out into the night, and a light blush seemed to permanently stain her cheeks.

"Hey Logan?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

It was only later when they realized that the rain had stopped.


	13. Chapter 13: The Outcast

A/N: Okay so this came out as way different than expected. She was supposed to be the antagonist, but her character didn't end up that way. A note on the names, Hikari means 'light', so that fits really well. Aki can mean 'bright', or 'sparkle' depending on how it is written. Hayato means 'falconer' and it is used in this to show his shy, but still masculine nature. If you read all of that, Thank you! Thanks for all the support this story has gotten so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 13: The Outcast

Hikari Eucliffe

She was a tiger. A saber tooth tiger to be exact. Hikari Eucliffe was the daughter of Sabertooth's guild master, Sting Eucliffe, and Yukino. The daughter of Sting and a dragon slayer, Hikari was a very important figure in the guild. Then why was she the outcast? Despite being raised by a kind, caring mother, and a cheerful but not always present father, something was missing. The thing that Hikari had always lacked was a friend. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and caramel eyes. A girl like her should have been able to make a few friends easily, right? Hikari was constantly alone. Well, not completely alone, she had her exceed, Aki, with her at all times. But being the only child of Sabertooth made for a lonely time.

"Hikari! Time for dinner!" Yukino called from the window of the guildhall. Hikari was always known for playing in the forest, training, all day until someone called her. Nothing broke her focus. The forest was where she grew up. She sighed quietly, and wiped the sweat from her face. Hikari dusted her blue dress off. "Mom's going to kill me for getting this dirty." She muttered to herself. Aki flashed by, the breeze ruffling Hikari's ponytail. "Kari! It's time!" She called, and picked the girl up and flew her home. Hikari's mother and her father received them.

"Welcome back Hikari." Sting greeted his daughter. "There is someone I'd like you to meet." She arched a blonde eyebrow. He stepped aside to reveal a boy about her age, maybe younger. He had unruly dark hair and a stoic expression of sorts. Her eyes widened at her father's next words. "Hikari, meet your new partner, Hayato."

_Partner? _She wasn't told of this before hand. This guy seated on her couch seemed very, very familiar. But where had she seen him before? Then it all flooded back to her in a wave of memories. The sun shining brightly, a picnic spread out on a blanket in a meadow. Rouge, her father's best friend, and his wife Kagura, of Mermaid Heel, lounging with her parents. Then _him,_ Hayato Cheney, the only child of Rouge and Kagura, playing peacefully with his exceed. That must have been years ago. _Why am I just meeting him now? _Rouge and her father were very close, she rationalized, so why now? Hikari's gaze flicked back to him. His hazel eyes met hers, twinkling with hidden knowledge. "Would you take a walk with me?" He asked politely. She nodded, puzzled, but followed him anyway. It only took her five minutes to realize they were headed to the forest. "So, we are going to be partners?" She questioned softly, the setting sun glinting off of her prism earrings. "Yeah." He responded. "I'm Hayato Cheney, fourth generation shadow dragon slayer." He stopped and looked her right in the eyes. "I know." She glanced at her feet. "I remember." Their training immediately followed the reunion. Each skill they had learned on their own had to be perfectly matched and synchronized with each other. A unison raid was their goal, but it would be impossible without a proper understanding of each other. So, as per Kagura's idea, they were forced to spend every waking moment with each other. Hikari rose at dawn every day, and dressed quickly. She brushed her hair quickly, and swept it up in another ponytail. She pulled on a dark blue top with her training pants. _Today's day one._ This forced plan was going to start now. She left her room and practically flew down the stairs to his room. She paused before raising her hand to knock on the door. "Come in." A voice rough from sleep answered her. Hayato's room was dark, she realized, then practically smacked herself. Of course it was dark, he was the shadow dragon slayer. She continued to study his room when she was surprised by the sudden feel of someone's hand on her back. Hikari spun around. _He didn't seem this tall yesterday. _Hayato stood a full head taller than her, gazing down. "So what are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk." She found herself looking at her feet again.

"Fine by me." He responded quietly.

A comfortable silence washed over the two. They were fine simply being in each other's presence. That was the way they communicated.

Exactly the way they weren't supposed to.

"You know we practically have to tell each other everything, right?" She spoke first, shattering the peace. He nodded.

"Let's play twenty questions." He offered. The game would clearly help some.

"I'll start." Hikari said.

"Where have you been all these years?" Her eyes met his, challenging him.

"My father took me to live with my mother for a while. He thought I could benefit from her teaching." She nodded along, accepting the answer with a hint of bitterness. It wouldn't change the fact that she was alone for all that time.

"My turn." He said. "What is your favorite color?"

"That's easy." She laughed. "It's blue." They had progressed quite a bit into the forest now, the sun's light still shining high in the sky. The kept the questions to small, not very personal, innocent little words.

"So have you ever had a girlfriend Hayato?" Hikari's headstrong, bold side came directly from her father.

"No." He responded.

"So you're gay?" She probed, eyes glinting with curiosity.

"No." He sighed, "I've just never had time for a relationship."

"I'm sure." She responded sarcastically.

"So what about you? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Look around Hayato. See all the guys lining up for me? I don't think so." She smiled a bit wistfully. "I've always been here. It is has always been so lonely."

"Well there is one thing different now." He mumbled.

"I'm here."

She turned at that, and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah."

On their first attempt, a unison raid was produced.


	14. Chapter 14: The Wild Card

A/N: Getting close to the end... This update came pretty quick, so please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 7: The Wild Card

Igneel Dragneel

Iggy Dragneel was truly the wild card. At eight years old, he still hadn't figured out his magic yet. The youngest child of Natsu and Lucy, he was born two years after Nashi. Two years after his birth, a little girl was born to Wendy and Romeo Conbolt. Their daughter's name was Sora, and she would become Iggy's best friend in a matter of months. Iggy was a happy child, with a bright grin that lit up the room. His blond hair and chocolate eyes were reminiscent of his mother, but his energy made him every bit his father. The days passed quickly in his childhood. The hustle and bustle surrounded him and Sora. Some might find it suffocating, growing up amongst people dealing with problems years ahead of you. But Iggy thrived in the craziness that was Fairy Tail. He was constantly involved with everyone, from Asuka to Midori.

"Midori! Will you mind Iggy and Sora for me?" Wendy smiled hurriedly at the young woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush you see.." Midori offered a smile back, and took the children from her arms. She balanced Iggy on one hip, and Sora on the other.

"Where do you want to go today?" She asked the boy. Iggy's usual grin widened at that statement.

"I want to see my sisters fight!" Not even Midori was exempt from the effects of that smile. An impromptu tournament was called and the teens found themselves preparing for a few mock battles.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kira grumbled to Avalon, who was rummaging in her bag for her lances.

"You tell me." She replied, brushing her long blue hair. "I only hope I get to fight Jason. The jerk insisted he pay for our meal last week! Doesn't he know that I always pay half?" She trailed off, following Kira's gaze.

"It looks like Asuka is competing as well." There was no doubt she would be a challenge to beat, with nearly double experience over some.

"All right everyone!" Mirajane's voice immediately captured the crowd's full attention. "Since this is only a mock tournament, it will be fought in pairs. Choose your partners wisely."

Iggy giggled to Sora from his seat in the stands that had been quickly constructed for the occasion. He enjoyed watching his nakama interact. It made him truly happy.

"Match one: Midori and Lilyana versus Kira and Nashi!" Nashi and Ana had insisted being on different teams right from the start.

"Go Nashi-nee!" Iggy's heart swelled in pride for his sister. Her pink hair was freeing itself of the braid as she exchanged blows with her rival.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" Even with her added experience, Midori's cards were no match for Kira's lightning, and they easily won the match.

"Match Two: Logan and Mizu versus Layla and Grayson!"

Just a year older, these mages made good opponents for a battle. Their level in magic was extremely close due to Logan's constant studying.

"It's not a very good type match-up is it?" Iggy wondered aloud to no one in particular. Lucy, who had wanders by to watch her daughters, turned suddenly. "It couldn't be." She breathed, observing her son, fascinated by the faint glow of bright light surrounding him.

With one "Spell of the Thirteen Stars: Capricorn!" Mizu was done for the battle. Grayson grinned at his girlfriend, admiring her skill. He didn't notice Logan aiming until almost too late. He encased the iron in ice, just as it was about to reach Layla. No way was he going to let some fifteen-year old kid harm his love. He shattered Logan's iron with some difficulty, winning the battle.

"Match Three: Asuka and Tyson versus Jason and Avalon! " It was decided that the winner of this battle would fight the winner of the two previous battles.

Iggy leaned forward in his seat. He really wanted to learn magic so he could join the guild, and watching these battles was helping him get a leg up. This particular battle was going to be very interesting for sure.

The only problem with Tyson and Asuka's chemistry was that their magic wasn't very compatible. Asuka's required her to keep distance from her target, while Tyson's was more of a hand to hand combat style.

"Heaven's Lance: Meteor!" Avalon had already requipped, and enhanced her speed and agility by use of her lances. She headed for Tyson and brought her blue spear up in defense as he struck down. A glance passed between her Jason, and he knew what she meant. He was to take on Asuka while she handled Tyson.

Being a dragon slayer definitely had its perks. He was easily able to get close to the gun mage, but her constant shooting but him at a great disadvantage. It was clear to all who watched that they were most evenly matched, but Avalon's defeat of Tyson had them on the edge of their seats. Asuka was able to fend Jason off, but for both Jason and Avalon, she was no match.

"Match Four: Nashi and Kira versus Layla and Grayson!"

Iggy watched intently. Nashi would surely go for Grayson. There was no way of telling if she could beat him, but the magic match-up was in her favor. Kira and Layla were on the same team, so they knew each other like the back of their hands. He speculated for a while and then decided on his choice. Iggy pulled Sora up onto his lap and watched the events unfold.

"It's going to be a fire battle.." He muttered quietly, Sora peeking up at him through big, dark eyes.

He was correct. Kira had used her solid script magic to create fire, which melted through Grayson's ice attacks. Nashi had assisted her, but the biggest turn of the battle came with Layla's attack.

Iggy watched, astonished, as all of his predictions came true. He didn't notice the faint glow that surrounded him as he observed, the goings on of the mini tournament.

But his mother, Lucy Dragneel, did, and she smiled knowingly.

_Of course._


	15. Chapter 15: The Little Sky Maiden

A/N: So this is the _official _last chapter, being the last child to write about. No worries though, as there will be the concluding special chapter coming soon. I think you will really enjoy it, because it brings all of the characters together. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Chapter 15: The Little Sky Maiden

Sora Juliet Conbolt

The Sky Sorceress of Fairy Tail fell in love, and was married. Wendy Conbolt had grown up well, maturing from the battles she fought with her guild mates. When the Fairy Tail family grew, Wendy's family grew, in the form of her baby girl Sora Juliet.

"Lucy-san? Do you think you could hold Sora for a minute?" The young woman asked politely. Sora was the youngest child, being two years younger than Lucy's own third child. The first time Sora met Iggy would come up at fancy dinners for years to come. It was quite the story.

Wendy and Romeo often took trip out to Porlyusica's forest to take care of the woman, who was very old. She still stubbornly clung on to life, which prompted Wendy to constantly visit to ensure her health. Sora was still too young for the journey, so Wendy almost always left her in Lucy's care.

When Sora was two, Wendy left for a three-day trip. Romeo was still out on a mission, but was expected back later that day. Wendy dropped off her daughter with a wistful smile. She really wished she could spend more time with her, but being Fairy Tail's physician took up a lot of time.

"Iggy!" Lucy called her son out from a corner in the main guildhall. He was four at the time, walking and talking, with his sunny smile leading the way.

"This is Sora. Please take care of her." A little girl with long purple hair peeked out behind Lucy. She clutched a little blue dragon plushy to her chest. Iggy smiled, and the awkwardness was broken for the moment.

They were set up in the quietest corner of the guild, and given toys to play with. Iggy got bored quickly, his imaginative mind needing stimulation. A plan formed in his head as he crept over to the girl, who hadn't said a word all day. She was sleeping sound, her hair fanning her face. One arm was slung loosely over her favorite animal. Iggy seized his chance, and stole the dragon from her grasp.

He backed away, studying the girl for signs of movement. Seeing no reaction, he sighed a bit before playing with the dragon, imagining worlds where he was flying through the sky. He couldn't help but wish she would awaken, and they could play longer. Caught in his daydream, he didn't notice Sora creep up behind him, anger marring her childish face.

"Iggy." A small voice stated quietly, surprising him.

"Oh, Sora!" He wrapped an arm protectively around the dragon, pulling it closer. That move only seemed to anger her further. Magic gathered around her, making the air crackle with tension. Her hair was swept up in the breeze, which came from the magic circle at her feet.

At six years old, Sora displayed an aptitude for Sky Dragon Slaying magic, passed down to her by her mother before her.

At six years old, Sora was the first mage in Fairy Tail to surprise Igneel Dragneel. _Nothing_ surprised Iggy. He was deceptively aware of all goings on constantly.

At six years old, Sora found herself needing a night-light. Not just any simple lacrima, or magic flame, Sora needed a faint light glowing, keeping the darkness from seeping in.

Wendy and Romeo had tried everything. It started with his flames of course, the many colors glowing in lacrimas. Nothing was working. From Levy's solid script to Lucy's celestial magic, nothing could calm Sora enough to sleep.

He was the unintentional cure. The tournament ended up with one Sora Juliet Conbolt sleeping peacefully, content. No one had figured out what caused it, the sudden soft snores coming from the girl. Lucy Dragneel noticed however, it led to many nights of Iggy at Sora's house reading books on famous magic battles quietly. It was an ambience of utter peace. She was able to sleep, and Iggy was able to learn more of his magic. Slowly of course, bit by bit.

As the days dragged on and the sun rose in the sky, Sora found herself in the constant company of the Dragneel son. The two youngest kids were often lumped together, regardless of their own preferences. (Which weren't voiced often, in favor of finding a place to play in the middle of the chaos that was the guild hall of Fairy Tail.)

Soon it was time to begin Sora's training. At the tender age of six and a half, she was to read and write, along with basic dragon slayer magic. Wendy wanted her to be well educated from the beginning.

"Mom, can we go visit Grandma?" Sora referred to Porlyusica as Grandma, which never failed to slightly annoy the old woman, but she accepted the title just the same. It was extremely difficult to refuse the face of a young girl with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course." Wendy smiled down at her daughter, love and care evident in her gaze. The care and adoration she felt for her was strong, and despite being without a mother for most of her life, Wendy had grown up to be a fine one herself.

Romeo, Sora's father, was one of the only guild members with a parent to speak of, in this case his father, Macao. Their bond was strong, and he was eternally grateful to Natsu for reuniting them when he was Sora's age. For this reason, Romeo involved himself with almost everything in his daughter's life.

The Conbolt's were great parents, nutured by Fairy Tail. With budding relationships and young families on every corner, trouble rarely reared its head.

These golden years of happiness left the best memories in Sora's childhood. With Iggy by her side, the young sky maiden experienced, lived, and loved those times. When she found her exceed, he was the first to know. When she broke her arm falling out of a tree, the tears didn't stop till he was there, holding her close.

Their friendship, which started out on the brink of destruction, grew to be just the opposite.

_Indestructible. _


	16. Chapter 16: Unity

A/N: Here is the last chapter of Their Future! Thank you all who have read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I believe someone asked for a list of characters, so here are the characters and their ages. Asuka: 21, Tyson: 17, Jason: 18, Avalon: 17, Layla: 16, Grayson: 16 2mo, Nashi: 14, Lilyana: 13, Kira: 17, Logan, Mizu, Hikari and Hayato are all 15, Midori is 19 and Iggy is 8 while Sora is the youngest at 6.  
Once again, Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you love this chapter, which is in fact twice as long as some of the earlier chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Their Future

Bonus Chapter 16

Unity

_I believe in the magic that exists in this world._

Nashi looked at the last sentence she had written with a small smile. She sat under a tree in the forest, a distance away from the clearing where Fairy Tail was having its annual autumn picnic. Her pink hair was tied in its usual braid, and her eyes reflected chocolate over the small stream where her and her father came to fish. She was aware of a presence in the tree _Lilyana most likely_. Nashi took in the surroundings, a smile gracing her lips.

Lucy and Natsu Dragneel sat in the center, with Iggy nearby, boating about a fish he had caught to Sora, who only clutched her dragon tighter in response. Wendy and Romeo observed their daughter, love and warmth radiating from their gaze.

Gray and Juvia relaxed a small distance away, enjoying the slight breeze that blew fallen leaves from the ground. Gray plucked a leaf from her hair, leaving Juvia a blushing mess. Nashi noticed Grayson and Layla a bit away, walking together, hand in hand. A flicker of movement drew her attention away, and it was captured by Mizu, who, as it seemed, had challenged Logan to a duel in 'who could jump from the farthest point and still land in the leaf pile'.

"Ana!" Kira called, rising from her spot on the ground. Nashi felt the tree shake as her rival jumped down from the tree. "What do you want sis?"

Kira shook her dark hair out before replying, "Here are the forms for training before your big mission." Lilyana brighted at this, and whisked the paperwork from her grasp. Her parents watched the scene, brows raised.

Leaves crunched, capturing Nashi's attention once again. A group of unfamiliar people approached. Her father rushed to greet them, smiling brightly.

"Long time no see Sting!" Lucy looked up at this statement, searching for a certain someone, and smiling when she met her eyes.

"Yukino! Over here!" The other celestial mage's reaction could only be described as utter happiness as she rushed over to her old friend, giving Mirajane a friendly nod of acknowledgement as she went. A girl and her companion (who were about Mizu's age) emerged from the shadows.

Nashi looked curiously from her mother to the guests.

"Everyone, this is Hikari and her partner, Hayato."

Logan glanced from his father to Hayato, noticing something in his gaze.

"Dad, do you know this guy?" He stopped racing Mizu to hear the answer.

"You Rouge's kid?" Gajeel grunted, recognition in his eyes. Hayato nodded in response, not saying a word.

"Logan, this is Hayato." He introduced his son again. "If I'm correct, you are the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Hayato nodded again.

A mask of concentration appeared on Logan's face. "If you are the shadow dragon slayer, then _she's _the white dragon slayer?" He asked, gesturing to Hikari, who was mingling happily with Nashi, and Asuka, who had taken a break from her spot at Tyson's side.

"That she is." He said, an undertone of warmth in his voice. Logan did not pursue the subject further.

"Everyone gather around!" Mirajane called, placing the final platter of food on the picnic blanket. Frowning, she cast her gaze over the hungry crowd. Her son, Jason, was nowhere to be seen. That was strange, seeing as he was a growing man, and growing men had big appetites.

The only quiet place in the clearing caught her attention. Avalon had fallen asleep under a tree, her head on Jason's shoulder. Catching his mother's gaze, Jason brought a finger up to his lips. Mirajane smiled at that, and continued to serve her guildmates.

Midori wasn't particularly hungry. She sat with her soda, ingesting the caffeine like it was beer. She plucked a stray hair from her face, stuffing it back into her messy bun. She checked her phone, almost obsessively. "Nothing, huh…." She whispered, before pocketing the device and joining Tyson and Asuka.

About fifteen minutes later Nashi returned to her tree. She sat down, dusted off her clothes, and opened her diary. Her eyes took in the scene of her family, her friends, her nakama, happily communicating to each other. They were peaceful, content.

Nashi took up her pen and began to sketch.

~ 7 years later ~

_I never thought I'd be marrying my brother. _

"Okay, that sounds pretty fucking weird out of context." Lilyana muttered aloud.

_I'm Lilyana Redfox, 20 years old, mage of Fairy Tail, and sister of the groom, Logan Redfox. A couple of years ago I went on a job. This job required me to get certified as a priest, which was pretty weird all by itself. I've been performing the rituals for my guild ever since. _

_I don't make a very convincing priest. I swear a lot, and I'm not shitting you when I say I'm really short. But for some reason, Kardia Cathedral approved, and here I am, years later, giving my 3__rd__ wedding. I sure as hell don't think it will be my last either. _

_Anyway, it's my brother's wedding. He's marrying Mizu Fullbuster, his childhood friend. No one was surprised when they announced their engagement. They had been together practically since birth. She's had a weird attachment to him for ages, but I don't think he ever minded. She looks amazing today, her hair curled and done up. They chose a blue accent for the wedding, which I have to mention because it clashes terribly with my hair. _

Lilyana closed her journal, which was urged by her mother to keep. Levy was always saying something about records and the guild library. The guild moved around her, racing, setting up for the wedding, which would begin momentarily.

"Ana! We need you to take your place!" Kira called. As Logan's older sister, she too was heavily involved with the whole event. Lilyana had yet to glimpse her brother, but rushed along anyway, dusting off her ceremonial robes as she went.

The music played softly as the ceremony commenced, and Sora led the way down the aisle as the flower girl. Iggy escorted her of course, as his position as ring bearer dedicated him to do. Sora looked amazing in her short blue dress, much like her mother when she was her age. Iggy was handsome in his suit, still young at fifteen.

They were followed by the bridesmaids, Mizu only choose two, because she was often short the female company in her youth. Hayato, Logan's best man, escorted Hikari and Nashi followed down the aisle, escorted as well.

Lastly came Mizu in all white, her long dress flowing as she walked gracefully down the aisle. All the attention in the room turned to Logan, whose eyes glinted with happiness and awe. The 'I do's' were exchanged, and their marriage was sealed with a kiss.

The guild was all smiles as the festivities began. Logan grabbed Mizu's hand immediately, not wanting to let go. She had to let go, because it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. The ladies gathered around, save for Asuka and Layla, who instead stood by their husbands. In Asuka's case, she sat, pulling her son, bouncing him on her lap. Tyson was holding their daughter, who was sound asleep in his arms.

Grayson was whispering in Layla's ear, laughing quietly. She was nursing a glass of water, watching the events unfold, her long blonde hair glossy in the light.

Mizu threw the flowers, watching them fly. To her surprise, they landed in Avalon's capable hands. The s class mage blushed a bright red, turning as scarlet as her mother's hair. She made eye contact with Jason, and blushed harder. He strode over to her.

"What do you have there Avalon?" His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, waiting for her reaction.

"A bouquet." She looked away, uncharacteristically not meeting his eyes. Jason shook his head at that, and scooped the woman into his arms. Avalon shot him a strict glare; unaware of the attention they were receiving. He continued to move, carrying her away.

"Jason." She said his name, obviously not comfortable with her current position.

"Yes Avalon?" He stopped moving.

"Put me down."

He chuckled a bit at that. "No."

Avalon could only blush.

The couple of the night had momentarily taken a seat, resting, observing the going's on of their wedding. Many young men had clustered in a corner, spiking Mizu's interest.

"Why do you suppose they are over there Logan?" She asked her husband.

As if by magic, the sea parted, and out walked Hikari from the cluster. Men of all ages were fawning over the blonde. She glanced around the room, looking for that certain someone, eyes lighting up when she found him.

"Hayato honey!" She sang, knowing the guys behind her would most likely back off. He walked over to her, his gaze questioning. She gestured to the guys behind her, and his eyes darkened. He wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, bringing her body against his.

"Mine." The word was quiet, and laced with emotion.

She smiled sunnily up at him.

"Thanks."

Logan leaned over to his wife. "I wonder what's going on _there._"

Mizu smiled at him, grinning, trying desperately to keep the laughter at bay.

"Yeah, I wonder."

Their moment was spoiled however, by the sudden call of, "Watch out for the wedding cake!"

Tyson and Jason both froze at the voice. "Aunt Lisanna?!"

An older woman had saved the cake from falling, mere seconds before utter chaos ensued.

Her nephews both stared at her in wonder. "Where have you been?"

She smiled upon seeing them, but then sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Bixlow and I went traveling again." A collective sigh rose from the guild. The couple was known for disappearing off for months at a time, without so much as a note.

"Even Avalon and Jason leave a note." Layla called. Those two were pretty bad themselves, taking long S class missions together. It was a miracle they weren't married yet, with all the danger they regularly put themselves through.

Grayson and Layla had only been married for a year now, still considered newly weds on Fairy Tail's terms. Still, it was extremely surprising that they tied the knot as quickly as they did. Layla brought her hand up to her mouth, and Grayson looked at her curiously. She excused herself, and fled the room. His eyebrows rose into his hairline.

What he saw next surprised him further. Midori sat at a table, dressed in a deep red, conversing with a stranger. Grayson turned to Kira, who was sitting a bit away.

"Who's that guy?" He mouthed, over the table.

Kira shrugged before mouthing back, "Ask Asuka. She'll know."

His eyes connected with the young mother's, giving meaningful glances in Midori's direction. Asuka waved him over before explaining.

"That's Jack Goldmine, from Quarto Cerberus." Grayson ruffled his blue hair.

"Cellphone guy?"

"Yes. Apparently He's her date this evening." Asuka smiled at that. _Good for her…._

"Thanks." Grayson replied. _I should check on Layla…._

"Everyone!" Mirajane called out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan Redfox would be obliged if you could join them on the dance floor."

Logan led Mizu onto the floor and they swayed slowly to the music.

As the first song ended, Tyson and Asuka joined in, letting their children dance together near by.

Hikari had insisted Hayato dance, and he did of course, but only with her. Grayson had successfully retrieved Layla and they too danced, but a little more slowly than the rest.

Couple soon littered the floor, tabled pushed against the guild walls. Mirajane served the older couples at the bar, watching their children with small smiles and exchanged glances. Jason had finally set Avalon down, right in the middle of the dance floor. She was a terrible dancer, much to his amusement.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"I'm not saying anything." He glanced down, smirking.

Jack had finally separated Midori from the alcohol, and was currently discovering how 'wild' she could be. Let's put it this way: When drunk, Midori was one hell of a dancer. Jack had a difficult time keeping up.

The slow song had ended in favor of catchy pop song, which changed the atmosphere of the wedding, what had originally been a somewhat quiet, busy affair, turned into a wild party.

The dancing picked up, and many joined the floor. Nashi and Kira found themselves in the middle of a giant dance war. Iggy showed Sora a couple of his 'moves', which she couldn't help but laugh at, surprising him. He grinned back at her, and danced better. Grayson and Layla had left the floor, aiming for someplace quieter.

Lilyana watched the scene, a smile spreading across her face. She took in the love and emotion pouring from her gathered family and friends. Her comrades, her nakama.

_We are united._

_We are Fairy Tail!_


End file.
